Conceptualize
by Alemantele
Summary: 'Inception' a movie- The concept of planting one small idea deep in somebody's subconscious...and letting it grow. So what happens when you add a pensieve? "It's inside of me. Always. Eating at me and making me feel so...guilty."


**Conceptualize**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: **Define; Inception:*1-n. the beginning or commencement of a project. Media Literacy*2- 'Inception' a movie- The concept of planting one small idea deep in somebody's subconscious...and letting it grow. So what happens when you add a pensieve? When the Golden Trio discovers a new way of extraction information, something startlingly new happens. Canon up to 5th year.

**A/N: Okay, I have to admit, I had this planned for ages now. All the ideas are running the way I want them to. I just wanted to write a bit more of the story before posting and I have up to chapter 4 now. Anyways, this is a Harry Potter Inception crossover! Yay! The first chapter is rather vague but it gets cleared up later.**

**I'll stop rambling. Enjoy the story!**

OO**oo**OO**oo**OO**oo**OO**oo**OO**oo**

Sweat dripped down his face as he took in the situation. There was no way around it. He knew he had to act, and he knew he had to act _now_.

**Chapter 1****  
><strong>  
>Catching up with Ron, Harry quickly caught his attention. "Hey mate, we need to get out of here, they're <em>coming<em>."

Ron stared at Harry for a moment and then gave a sharp nod. "Right you are, Harry. Let's go." His eyes narrowed in thought. "D'you know how they found us?" he questioned.

Harry scowled. "It was that idiot Mundungus. Sold us out for a petty knut," he growled.

"Knew we shouldn't have trusted him, no way, not one little bit," Ron snarled. He kicked at a nearby rock. "Do we still finish the job?" he asked, seemingly uneasy about the idea.

Harry snorted. "You joking? No way, we're going to be caught if we try to get the information out of Dumbledore now. He knows we're here, and you know the old man is the best occlumens around." He shook his head. "Nah, we're leaving. The only thing we gotta worry about now is getting away from the Ministry. They're bound to be out for our hides now. We've failed twice now already." He frowned, brows crinkling in thought. "This'll be the third now; no way we're left off the hook."

Ron groaned. "Well that's no good," he groused. "Think Hermione'll be angry?"

Harry smiled. "Of course she will, Ron," he nodded. "Of _course _she will."

"Easy for you to say, mate, you're not the one who has to listen to her gloat about how she was right and we should've listened to her," Ron complained. Smiling, Ron thumped Harry on the back. "Speaking of which, we still need to get you a girl."

Harry shoved Ron, throwing him off balance for a bit. "Oi, shove off. Now c'mon, s'time to leave."

Nodding, Ron disappeared in a pouf of black ink, and a moment later, Harry followed suit.

**oooooooooooo**

They found themselves in Dumbledore's office, blinking and looking around. Harry immediately sprang into action, checking around to see if anyone was there. When his search turned up no one, he relaxed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Paranoid much? Geez Harry, s'not like there's going to be anyone there."

Harry glared at Ron. "You can never be too careful," he said.

"Now you sound like Moody, mate. 'Constant Vigilance' and all that nonsense. Man, when _he_starts up, there's no way to stop that paranoid old-"

He was abruptly cut off by footsteps on the stairs.

Harry swore under his breath. "Shut up, you idiot," he whispered to Ron.

"Who is it?" Ron asked; face paling as he looked around the room.

Harry groaned. "Hermione must've sent Dumbledore!"

Ron gasped, and then covered his mouth with his hand. "She sent him?" he whispered, face pale. "But I thought we couldn't finish the job!"

Harry grimaced. "Change of plans," he muttered bitterly. "Now hide, and don't come out until I've told you to."

Ron nodded and hid behind one of the numerous book shelves in Dumbledore's office.

When Dumbledore stepped into the office, eyes twinkling, colourful robes, lemon drop sucking and all, Harry was pleased to note that he was surprised to see him there. Harry could see Dumbledore's eyes assessing the situation and knew that their security had been breached. Dumbledore _had_to know someone had tried to extract information from him. He had to.

"Harry m'boy! Now just what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eyes never dying.

Harry stretched his lips into a tight smile. "I'm here for some information, Professor," he quietly said.

Immediately, Dumbledore stopped smiling and the twinkle vanished, snuffed out, just like that. "What kind of information would you be looking for, Mr. Potter?" he softly asked.

Harry grinned. "Rather sensitive information, if you don't mind," he chuckled. He hated doing this to his professor but it was necessary, he _needed_ that information.  
>"I hope you don't mind that this information is kept private to me, my dear boy. After all, in the wrong hands, this could be very dangerous," Dumbledore said, his voice never losing that grandfatherly tone.<p>

Harry almost laughed. He respected his professor, his old and wise mentor over the years. But sometimes, that man did not know when to trust people with his information. He gritted his teeth.

And he laughed out loud. Twirling his wand in his fingers, he flashed a grin at the old wizard. "But Professor, you don't understand. This information I need is rather... _important_," he stated. "Most valuable. Now if you wouldn't mind handing it over."

Dumbledore's eyes steeled, losing all trace of their kind blue depths. "Now Harry, no need to be rash. You wouldn't want to make an enemy out of me."

Harry smiled. "Now you see professor, that wasn't a request. Now hand over the information, and if you don't, you'll see that _I _am a rather dangerous opponent myself."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "I am sorry, my boy, but you leave me with no choice," he whispered sadly, holding his wand out.

There was a flash of light.

A bang.

And a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Ron stepped out, holding Dumbledore's wand in his hand. He handed it to Harry. "What were you thinking?" he exploded. "You don't go challenging Dumbledore like that! Harry, I've said it before and I'll say it again, _you're crazy, _mate."

Harry sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Sorry. That probably wasn't the best of ideas."

Ron shook his head. "Hermione'll be furious."

Harry stared at Ron. "I _know_," he whispered, face pale with fear. "By the way, what're we going to do with Dumbledore?" he asked, looking down at the unconscious face of the old Headmaster. "How'd you get him anyways? I mean, you stunned, _Dumbledore_."

Ron smiled sheepishly. "At first, it was an accident, I pushed down a bookshelf," he said, pointing to the fallen bookshelf in the corner. "It has some funny powder in it and that's where the smoke came from. After that, I just shot a stunner at Dumbledore and the old man didn't even see it," he grinned.

Harry sighed. "Only you, Ron. Only you."

Ron grinned. "That's a botched job. I thought we almost had it at one point. But that's okay. Anyways, let's go," he said.

Harry nodded. "You go ahead, I'll take Dumbledore."

Ron nodded and for the second time, disappeared in a cloud of black, smoky ink.

Harry walked over to the unconscious professor and grabbed onto his arm. Concentrating on going back, he _pushed_with his magic and suddenly, he's gone and reappeared in the real world.

Grinning at the familiar sights of Grimmauld place, he headed off to find a floo to dump Dumbledore in. Reaching the fireplace, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and sent Dumbledore back to Hogwarts.

Harry headed off to look for Ron and Hermione, eager to get the memories of the last failed mission out of his mind.

**oooooooooo**

He found them in the kitchen, Ron stuffing his face full of food and Hermione reprimanding his foolish behaviour during the mission. Seeing Harry, Hermione whirled around and shot a withering glare at him.

"Harry Potter! I told you not to use that stupid ploy, I told you! And what do you do? You go ahead and use it! It'll be fine, Hermione, you said, it'll work perfectly! And then what? Ron tells me you got stuck on Azkaban and then knocked Dumbledore out! What. Were. You. Thinking?" she yelled, somehow managing to say it all in one or two breaths.

"Whoa, calm down Hermione," Harry said, holding a hand up to calm her. "Everything turned out to be er...alright."

Hermione glared. "Alright? If this is alright then I don't want to see what a failure is."

She turned and stalked out of the room. Ron stared at her retreating back before getting up to follow. He shot a glance at Harry. "You screwed up big time, mate. Better go make it up to her."

Harry was left in the room, alone, and feeling like the world had just gone and ganged up on him. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair again to calm his nerves. Swallowing, he got up to go find Hermione and apologize.

"I should've known that plan wasn't a good idea," he muttered to himself as he searched the house.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he stomped up the stairs. "Hermione!"

When Harry received no response, he groaned and sat down on the staircase. "Hermione!" he called. "Look! I- I'm sorry, alright? I should've listened to you!"

'_Merlin, she's really mad at me,' _Harry thought as he trudged up the stairs and into her room. He looked inside, no Hermione.

Ron's room? No Hermione.

He even checked his own room and still, neither Ron nor Hermione were in sight. There was a faint crash coming from downstairs but Harry shrugged it off, Kreacher was probably trying to clean again.

By now, Harry was starting to get worried. If Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be found, then where could they be? Hermione couldn't be that mad at him, Harry'd screwed up on missions before. Harry felt a sinking feeling enter his stomach as he thought of his friends. Could they be in trouble? Had Grimmauld Place's security been breached?

Shaking his head to get rid of the paranoid thoughts (He really was starting to think like Moody), Harry went back downstairs and looked for his friends there.

Kitchen? Nobody.

Living Room? Nobody.

Washrooms? Dining Room? Still Nobody.

Harry had even checked Kreacher's dirty little alcove. But, as he expected, Ron and Hermione were not there either.

Harry was starting to actually get worried now; he rushed to the fireplace to floo call Remus or Neville.

But suddenly, he heard Hermione's voice, strangely loud in the silent house. "_Finite Incantatum!"_

Harry's eyes narrowed in confusion, why would she cast a _finite_? But the answer came to him in a flash as he finally heard the commotion happening in the halls. Jets of light flew around and louds crashes and thumps were heard.

Harry cursed Notice-me-not charms to _hell_ and headed off towards the hallway, the only place he _hadn't_ looked. Without the stupid charm, he could see the jets of light shooting over his head and actually acknowledged the crashing and cursing from the hall.

He rushed into the scene to find Ron and Hermione in heated battle with 5 masked Death Eaters, 2 of them already knocked out. Harry snarled and jumped into the fray, stunning one as he ran towards Ron and Hermione.

Hermione saw him and gasped in shock and relief, almost heading over to hug him. She restrained, instead focusing on the battle, however, one of the Death Eaters took her momentary lack of attention to his advantage and shot a stunner at her. It, unfortunately, hit the mark.

Ron growled and shot off a disarming spell at the remaining Death Eater, missing wildly in his fury.

"Ron! Go get Hermione to safety!" Harry shouted, trying to hold off the Death Eaters. Ron nodded and rushed over to Hermione's side, picking her up.

But before he could get anywhere, he tripped over the umbrella stand that had been knocked over by a Death Eater, sending him flying towards the ground – and Hermione with him.

Harry stunned another Death Eater as he ran towards Ron. Ron was bleeding from the head and looked to be unconscious. Harry scowled as he ripped off a piece of his shirt and pressed it to Ron's head, attempting to staunch the bleeding.

"Bloody Death Eaters," he hissed as he tried to fend the remaining intruders off. He snarled at one while casting an _Expelliarmus_ and hurriedly tied off the strip of cloth to Ron's head. The Death Eaters grinned in anticipation as the attack with fervour. Harry groaned as the three masked men advanced on him, casting spells left and right.

The umbrella stand rolled towards him and hit him on the shins. Harry glared at the object and kicked it towards the Death Eaters, knocking one of them down. Punching a masked intruder in the face, Harry ran towards the downed man. He kicked him in his head and watched with satisfaction as his eyes rolled up and he slumped to the ground. Harry grinned and attacked the remaining Death Eaters.

But amidst the entire ruckus, Harry had failed to remember Ron and Hermione. It was obvious the Death Eaters did however as one advanced towards Harry's unconscious friends.

Harry's eyes widened in fear as he quickly took off after the man currently grinning down on his friends. The Death Eater's eyes glinted as he quickly leveled a wand at their unmoving forms.

Harry started towards the three people down the hall, but before he could reach the Death Eater, his comrade launched a stunner towards Harry's back.

And even as Harry lost consciousness, he thought he heard bangs and curses and flashing lights.

And oddly, a half moon, hanging in the sky, twinkling as the stars around it danced in joy.

OO**oo**OO**oo**OO**oo**OO**oo**OO

**The whole premise and whatnot gets explained later on in the next chapter. I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going with this now.**

**:D Sooo, reviews anyone? Please? **

**Ciao~ Ale**


End file.
